


Waiting

by orphan_account



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A light vent fic.
Relationships: Gumi & Utatane Piko
Kudos: 7





	Waiting

"We'll wait for her to come back, right?" Gumi asks. Piko, with his chin on his knees, gives a barely-visible nod. 

"However long it takes?" Another nod.

"And we'll take care of everything so it's better than before when she comes back?" And another nod. Piko is kind enough not to say that they may be taking care of things for quite some time.

So, they wait. A day goes by, then a month.

A year, then a decade. The two don't talk about her much any more, and when they do, it's always in remember-whens and do-you-ever-wonders.

Gumi had always been bad at waiting.


End file.
